


Keep Us Compromising

by Homunculi



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homunculi/pseuds/Homunculi
Summary: A fix-it where Warren and Ororo become students at Xavier's school after the Apocalypse debacle. Kurt falls for Warren, but Warren has eyes for someone else.
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Keep Us Compromising

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to give a cliched love triangle a plot. You get to decide if it works or not.  
> Sorry, I didn't edit this because I wrote it all in one shot and was not about to proofread.

Kurt sat out in the courtyard under a tree, watching a pair of newcomers walk by, the winged one eyeing him suspiciously. It made him feel nostalgic about his initial arrival at the school for mutants. Who would have thought so much could change in the course of so little time? It felt like just yesterday that every experience here felt as new to him as when he was a child. A new country, new people, new sights, new language, new home. It was overwhelming at times, but in a good way. He remembered how warmly welcomed he felt, to say the least. Which was refreshing for him, to find a place where people automatically accepted him, despite his strange appearance. He smiled at the memories, thinking that he would never take this amazing sanctuary for granted. 

_ Perhaps I should welcome them, too. Like my friends here did for me when I first came, _ he thought. But there was a hesitation, it’s not like these were just any new students. Just a few weeks ago they were enemies, trying to take down the world at Apocalypse’s side. As for Ororo, the storm-controlling mutant, she seemed pretty likeable so far. Like maybe she was always a good girl at heart who just made some bad decisions along the way. But the angelic-looking one named Warren, he was rough around the edges and didn’t seem interested in expanding his social circle beyond his familiar mohawked accomplice. Also, it didn’t help that Kurt had defeated him in two one-on-one fights, and ultimately led him to be in a horrific plane crash. Truth be told, Dr. McCoy pulled off a miracle by saving that kid. 

“Checkin’ out the fresh meat,” Peter asked, unexpectedly appearing beside Nightcrawler.

“Didn’t I tell you it scares me when you sneak up on me like that,” the blue mutant whined.

“I’m tellin’ you,I was stuck in the next hospital room over from that punk for like two weeks, and I could hear everything. Even  _ with _ my headphones in. He has one hell of an attitude, man. I like it,” Peter nodded.

“You have a very strange taste in people, you know,” Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

“Me? You’re the one gazing at him longingly from under a tree. Hopeless romantic,” he teased.

“Just go and say hi, what’s the worst that could happen?”

He impulsively teleported over to the two, who were still leisurely strolling around the grounds, chatting as they went. Their conversation abruptly went silent. Storm simply looked at Kurt expectantly, while Angel glared like the blue boy was an annoyance.

“H-hi,” Kurt stammered, “I just wanted to say um...We’re all really glad to-”

Warren interrupted him, harshly shoving him out of their path with his wing. 

“You should know you’re the  _ last  _ person I would ever want anything to do with at this place,” he scowled.

Kurt teleported back to the safety of the tree and hid behind Quicksilver. 

“Wow, that went way worse than I was expecting, dude. I’m sorry, bad advice on my part”

“Yah, no kidding,” Kurt sighed.

\-------------------

“Can you at least  _ pretend _ to be nice,” Ororo elbowed him in the side.

“We owe these people a lot, you know,” she added.

“Yeah, well. I didn’t ask for their generosity. Could’ve done us all a favor and left me for dead,” the blonde retorted.

“Pffft. Okay, drama queen.”

“What? I mean, it’s obvious, right? Why would anyone here ever have any reason to like us,” he replied.

“Hey! Speak for yourself. I’ve already been making some friends. You’ve just gotta open up a little bit,” she added.

“Yeah, I’ll get right on it,” Warren said sarcastically, “but first, I’ve gotta find some entertainment around this place. Know anyone who might have some good tunes?”

“The fast one, probably. He always has a Walkman on him,” Ororo pointed to Peter who was still standing beneath the tree, trying to cheer up a now very flustered Kurt.

Warren sighed and ran a hand through his curly blonde hair.  _ Shit. _

“Okay, then. Lemme go give this whole “pretending to be nice” thing a try.”

As confidently as possible, Warren approached them. His leather combat boots crunching the fallen autumn leaves as he went. He could see the visible discomfort in the teleporter’s pretty amber eyes as he grew nearer, and it didn’t sit with him well. The angel almost felt kind of sorry. But he wasn’t about to acknowledge that.

“Can I help you,” Peter asked skeptically.

“Yeah, actually,” Warren smirked.

“You know it’s not exactly good form to insult someone’s friend before asking a favor,” he stated plainly.

The blonde adjusted his leather jacket as he sighed indignantly. He bit his lip and stared at the ground as he tentatively thought about what to say.  _ Pretend to be nice, huh? _ He squatted down to get eye-level with the seated Kurt.

“Sorry, ‘bout that, Blue. But you destroyed my wings, trapped me during a fight, and then lured me into a crashing plane which landed with me still inside it. In case you forgot. So, I’m sure you understand,” he smiled unnaturally, extending a hand in a truce.

“I never got the chance to properly apologize to you for all of that, and I really do hope that you can forgive me. I think we can both agree that we were both put into those situations not necessarily by choice, but because it was what we HAD to do at that moment. I never wanted to end up in a cage fight in Berlin, let alone battling Apocalypse and the four horsemen. I hope you can see my side of it. It wasn’t personal, and I’m genuinely glad you’re here now and in good health,” Kurt blurted out with his earnest, thickly accented voice. 

“Fine, kid. Whatever you say. Truce or not?”

Warren offered his hand again, impatiently. He felt like a child being forced to apologize. But his gruff answer seemed enough to satisfy strange teleporter, as he cracked a charming, fanged grin and shook his hand

“I don’t really know what just happened, but anyways. What can I do for you, Pigeon boy?”

“Do you happen to have any Metallica or Iron Maiden cassettes I could borrow? The Professor lent me an old stereo, but I don’t have shit to listen to.”

“Hm, I might. But what do I get out of it.”

“Excuse me?”

“I can bet you’re gonna be up to some sneaky shit. And when that happens, I want in,” Peter smirked.

“Deal.”

\----------------------------

The Professor was dealing with the dilemma of sorting out a permanent dorming solution for the two new guests. For the time being, they thought it best to room Ororo and Warren together, but as they integrated into school life they would have to move them around. It was a school policy that boys and girls roomed separately, and it wouldn’t be fair to bend the rules just for one case. But where to put them? They had one spare single room, but one of them would have to have a roommate. The problem was, the other girls Ororo’s age all either had roommate’s already, except in the case of Jean - who couldn’t be roomed with anybody else for obvious safety reasons. 

Personality-wise, Peter was the safest bet for rooming with Warren, but he was already sharing a room with Scott. The only male student who had a room to himself for now was Kurt. God, it couldn’t be a worse match, considering their brief but troubled history. But at the same time, Kurt was the only other student he could think of that would rather resort to peace, even when faced with a confrontational student like Angel. Maybe their extreme ends of the spectrum could cancel each other out?  _ We can only hope.  _

Kurt had at least a head’s up that he was expecting company. The extra bed and furniture they hauled into his room was a dead giveaway. But that still didn’t spare him the shock as the blonde burst irritably through the door with a pillow over his shoulder and the borrowed boombox in his hand. 

“I- uhh….Do you need help moving the rest of your stuff,” he offered politely.

“This is it,” Warren replied bluntly as he threw the pillow onto his new bed and flopped down on the mattress.

The teleporter felt his skin crawl. He suddenly felt hyper-aware of his surroundings - completely uncomfortable in a typically familiar place. He set down the book he had long lost focus on, and swallowed nervously. His honey colored eyes drifted over to the man’s delicate looking wings, which sat in harsh contrast against all the studded leather clothing. Warren caught him staring.  _ Oh God why?  _

“Is there a problem? Or do we have to  _ officially  _ kiss and make up,” he teased.

**BAMF!**

Kurt instinctually did what he does best - run away. He materialised in Peter’s room, and in his panicked teleportation, accidentally landed on a sleeping Scott. 

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!”

“You’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days! Please use the door like a normal person next time. Or land on Peter instead,” Scott rolled over, pulling the sheets over his head. 

Peter groaned from the other side of the room, still in his bed, too. 

“Come on, you sleepyheads! It’s like 11 o’clock, it’s a normal time to be awake!”

He shook Peter, who didn’t even open his eyes. He just scooted over and patted a spot beside him on the bed.

“Step into my office and I’ll see what we can do,” he yawned. 

The blue boy sighed and begrudgingly laid down next to his friend. Peter threw the covers over the both of them and pulled Kurt in closer. It always made his insides flutter, even though this type of thing was characteristic of the quickster. He didn’t seem to mind intimate physical contact, like it was a casual thing. Kurt sat silently, waiting for Peter to say something, but then he realised he had fallen back to sleep.

“Man, seriously,” he poked him with the sharp spade of his tail.

Peter giggled.

“Ow, dude. I was only faking it. What’s the matter?”

“I have a new roommate…”

“You woke me up for  _ that _ ? Don’t be so shy. Leave me alone and introduce yourself like a big boy,” he hid under his pillow.

“Peter! Listen, it’s Warren. Warren is my roommate! Does the Professor want me to die? What do I dooooooooo?”

“Nothing. Just act natural. If he bothers you, I’ll fuck him up. In the meantime, you’re on your own.”

“Scott! You go live with him!! I’m staying here,” Kurt crawled under the covers.

“Fuck that,” Scott grunted.

“Peter’s right. You’ll be fine. Number 1 - he’s not a bad guy anymore. Number 2 - You’ve beat him before, you can do it again. Number 3 - He might be an asshole, but nobody can be 100% asshole 100% of the time. Know what I mean?”

“I hate you guys. So rational, so logical - but only when I don’t want you to be,” Kurt joked. 

“Okay, I’ll try to be brave. But if I die, my blood is on your hands.”

\--------------------------------------

Much to the blue boy’s relief, the first couple of weeks rooming with Angel went without incident. That was until Warren decided to hold up his end of the bargain with Peter and invited him along for some mischief.

It was a Friday night and Warren took his usual exit, through the window rather than the door. It was something Kurt was used to by now, but he knew the winged man was up to no good considering the time of night.  _ 2AM? Where’s he going at 2AM? _

The blonde flew a few windows over until he reached Peter’s room. He tapped softly on the glass. A sleepy Peter slid it open, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“I think you’re at the wrong drive-thru, man,” he jested.

“Do you wanna have a little fun, or what,” the blonde smirked.

In a split second, Peter was dressed and back at the window. 

“What’s the rendezvous?”

“No rendezvous. Just take my hand,” Warren extended an open palm.

Next thing Kurt knew, Peter and Warren were in his room with a stack of cassettes, and some smuggled beer and cigarettes.

“Guys, where did you get this stuff?”

Nightcrawler held up a carton of cigarettes accusingly.

“Don’t be such a stickler,” Warren stuck out his tongue, snatching them back.

“We found the adult’s stash,” Quicksilver admitted, “not very cleverly hidden, if you ask me.”

“It’s nothing they won’t miss,” the blonde grinned, “Anyways...you’re welcome to join us if you want. We’re going to listen to some music on the roof and have a couple smokes, some beer,” he brandished the boombox flamboyantly.

Peter grabbed Kurt by the shoulders reassuringly. 

“I dunno, man~ Wouldn’t kill ya to loosen up for once. You do seem a bit -  _ tense _ ,” he added slyly as he massaged his friend’s muscles.

“Okay, okay. I’ll come! Just stop rubbing me, you weirdo.”

Kurt teleported the three of them all the way up to the most secluded area of the rooftop, where hopefully their noise wouldn’t disturb any of the peacefully sleeping mutants below. And while he mostly expected Warren to blast the radio and stomp around with reckless abandon, he surprisingly kept the volume to a minimum. He listened to the tracks that served as a sort of background noise while the two leisurely sipped their drinks and chatted about their musical interests. 

“Hey, Kurt. No pressure, but if you want to try it, you can have a sip of mine,” Peter held out his half-finished bottle. 

“I’m from Germany. What would make you think I haven’t had beer before? I’ve survived an Oktoberfest or two” Kurt laughed, “I just don’t want to drink with you crazy people.”

“Cheers to that,” Warren laughed, clinking his glass against Quicksilver’s.

\--------------------------------

“W- Warren…”

He shot up in bed. It was the middle of the night, and he was certain he just heard a soft voice calling his name.  _ A dream, maybe? Ghosts?  _

“Nmmm~”

A soft moan came from the other side of the room.  _ Oh, it was only him. Heh. Wonder what he’s thinking about. The innocent ones are always the closet pervs, _ the blonde quietly laughed to himself. He watched Kurt writhe in his sleep, eyes falling on the exposed skin at the small of his back where his shirt had lifted. He noted how the moonlight complemented his indigo complexion, how it drew him in. Nonchalantly, he walked over to his roommate’s bed, and gingerly ran his fingers along Kurt’s long tail, which was draped over the edge of the mattress. The unsuspecting boy stirred, flipping around to face the blonde, but he wasn’t awake yet. It was almost endearing how cute he was, now that Warren took the time to get a good look at him. Any other time he got too close, Kurt would disappear into thin air. 

Warren sat on the edge of the bed, and golden eyes fluttered open. He looked sleepy and dazed at first, but he jumped back a little when he noticed Angel. 

“Dreaming about me,” he asked smoothly.

“I might have been, but I’m sure if you were involved then it was more like a nightmare.”

“Are you sure? Because the way you called my name sounded kind of  _ erotic,”  _ Warren winked.

Kurt blushed, and couldn’t bring himself to maintain eye contact. He was well aware that his dream wasn’t something he could ever share out loud with  _ anybody, _ especially not Warren. But as cornered and awkward as he felt, he remembered the conversation he’d had with Peter and Scott. He didn’t have any reason to be intimidated by his roommate, and he wasn’t about to run away - even if everything in him was screaming to do so. 

“It must have been, if it got you worked enough to crawl into bed with me,” he countered, trying his best to sound unbothered.

“Oh, yeah? Wanna help me calm down then,” Warren asked daringly.

_ Oh no! He called my bluff. _ Kurt tried to stay calm.  _ He’s joking, he’s joking.  _ He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Very funny. Go back to bed, it’s late.”

“Ah. Saving yourself for Peter, I see,” he replied playfully as he slumped back into his own bunk. 

“Peter? I thought he was  _ your  _ boyfriend.”

He said that a little too spitefully. Kurt couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of all the time those two had been spending together. And it always felt uncomfortable tagging along, since he couldn’t contribute much to their conversations. Their interests were just different from his.

“Why? Did he say something?”

That remark had piqued Warren’s curiosity. 

“Nah, just can’t deny the chemistry,” Kurt jested.

_ Well, if he’s going to play along...,  _ Warren thought. 

“Tell me, then. Who’s the top?”

“Not you,” he replied bluntly, really not in the mood for the direction this was heading.

“Ouch.”

\-------------------------------------------------

That odd late night encounter, including the inappropriate dream involving Warren, plagued his mind for the next few days. He felt self-conscious about some part of him he wasn’t admitting to, or just not confronting. 

“Peter, do you think I’m gay?”

Quicksilver choked on his soda. 

“What?!”

“I had a dream about Warren, and now I can’t get him out of my head,” he admitted.

Peter’s face always gave away how he felt. His expression was a plastered look of confusion and disgust. 

“Whoa whoa! Slow down, dude. We can’t control our dreams, that doesn’t necessarily mean anything. Don’t even sweat it.”

“Did you not hear me? It’s a daily thing now. Like….butterflies. I have the butterflies in my stomach, Peter,” he grabbed his friend by the collar of his silver jacket and shook him dramatically.

“Okay...Do you want me to say something to him? I dunno. He’s rebellious enough to probably overlook it, even if he doesn’t feel the same way.”

“No! No! Please. Besides, the worst part is, the other night, I was annoyed because he was flirting with me. And I made some offhand comment about you two being together and he seemed interested!”

“What?  _ Me? _ He was probably just trying to get a reaction out of you. Don’t worry, I can tell, it’s not like that. I’ll tell him for you, it’s no big deal. Then, it’ll be off your chest and life goes on, ya know.”

“I mean...okay, I guess. But just don’t make it weird, please.”

“You can trust me,” he smiled

\------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, I got a new Def Leppard tape. Wanna listen to it together,” Peter offered as he passed Warren in the corridor. 

“Sure, man.”

As they sat there with the boombox, on their secret spot atop the roof, Peter thought now would be as good a time as any to mention how Kurt was feeling.

“So, um. Not to kill the vibe or anything, but do you like guys?”

Warren eyed him suspiciously. 

“I haven’t thought of myself that way until I met someone recently,” the blonde answered thoughtfully, his foot still tapping in rhythm with the song.

“Really? That’s actually a perfect coincidence because I know someone who’s been feeling the exact same way ever since he met you,” Peter smiled, excited to think that it might actually be this easy to match up his two friends.

But in a split second, everything went very wrong. Angel sprung forward, taking Peter by the chin and planting a deliberate kiss on his lips. Quicksilver stared in shock.  _ Jesus, what a fucking miscomunnication. What the hell do I do? _

“Wait-”

But the blonde interrupted him.

“Peter, I’m glad you said something. I’ve felt the same way since the first time I saw you, and I-”

“Wait! Just a second, dude. I wasn’t talking about me! Like don’t get me wrong, I like you just fine, but I was talking about Kurt. Kurt has a big crush on you.”

“O-oh. Shit, I’m so sorry, man. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions I just,” the angelic boy tripped over his words in his embarrassment, face flushed.

“I should go. Catch ya tomorrow or something.”

“No, it’s okay, really. Please stay,” Peter insisted.

But it was too late, Warren was already flying off in a hurry.

\-----------------------------------------

On the brightside, now Kurt had Peter all to himself. It was a good way to cheer him up. Of course, Quicksilver was upfront with him about everything that happened that day. It surprised the blue boy that Warren would be so forward with Peter like that, but then again, he was a brash person. But it still gave him a small flutter of hope to know that at the very least, he was attracted to guys. The blonde had been acting avoidant whenever Kurt was in the room with him, so to respect his space, he was spending more time in Scott and Peter’s dorm. A part of him felt bad for Warren. He was brave enough to put himself out on a limb like that, only to be humiliated.  _ Must be pretty horrible figuring out that your feelings aren’t reciprocated under those circumstances _ , Kurt thought.

“Well, how do you feel about it?”

“I feel bad, obviously. I can’t believe things would take a twist like that” Quicksilver sighed.

“No, I mean...Do you love him, too,” Kurt asked dreamily, trying to cheer Peter up.

“Nah. You’re the only one for me,” he smiled, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s slender waist and pulling him in to rest his head on his shoulder.

Kurt giggled softly, leaning into his familiar friend’s touch. It was actually comforting for him at this time, he didn’t tense up at the physical contact like he usually would.

“Wait, but do you mean that or…? Now I feel like I have to check just to be sure.”

Peter laughed.

“That damn Warren coming here, and turning everything on its head, am I right,” he joked, “but no, these feelings have been here all along. I just know how you are...or well, I thought I did. You never gave any indication that you...you know. I would never wanna risk ruining a perfectly good friendship. ‘Cause honestly, for me, those are hard to come by. But if we’re all confessing right now, I might as well go, too.”

_ Peter? _ The teleporter couldn’t stop thanking God that Scott wasn’t in the room with them right then. Never in a million years would he have seen that coming.  _ Guess this week is just full of surprises, _ he considered. Of course he loved a lot of things about Peter, that’s why they spent so much time together. He had never thought about him that way until now, hell, hadn’t thought of anybody that way until Warren. And it made him remember how his heart skipped a beat the day they first met, and how he’s brushed it off and blamed it on his timidness. He felt a heat growing in his cheeks, and he suddenly felt too aware of how close they were.  _ What’s the matter with me lately?  _

“Don’t worry about it, though. Like I said, I never expected anything from you. And I still don’t,” Peter added, “just figured you deserved to know that it  _ has  _ crossed my mind from time to time.”

“I - don’t really know what to say,” Kurt pulled away to look his friend in the eyes, blush still evident on his indigo face.

“I guess, I just feel even more confused now. ”

“You think too much,” Peter ruffled his hair.

“How do you know you really like someone?”

Quicksilver stared in thought for a beat or two.

“Hmm...you just want them, I suppose. Want to touch them, kiss them. Think about them a lot,” he shrugged.

The thought of Peter experiencing all of those things towards him was intimidating, but also intriguing.

“You want to kiss me?”

Golden eyes met Peter’s lackadaisical expression. 

“Is that an invitation,” he smirked.

Kurt had kissed girls before, sure. But he hadn’t kissed a guy, let alone a friend. _ But if you’re gonna try something new, better to do it with someone you trust, right _ , he wondered.

“Can I try it with you?”

“All you had to do was ask,” Peter smirked.

Pulling Kurt into his lap, he captured perfect blue lips with his own. The sensation sent electricity through Kurt’s body. His tail hooked around Peter’s waist and pressed their bodies closer together. The teleporter moaned softly as Quicksilver’s tongue pushed past his lips and traced over his fangs. His hands slid down until they firmly grasped Kurt’s hips. Playfully, Nightcrawler bit Peter’s lower-lip, earning a seductive gasp from him. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening forced the two to break it up hastily. 

“Impeccable timing, Summers,” Peter said sarcastically.

\----------------------------

That night in bed, Kurt couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss. How it made him feel alive, and how he wished he could repeat that moment. But some nagging part of him couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wanted to share that feeling with Warren. He rolled over to stare at the empty bed where the Angel should have been sleeping.  _ I wonder where he is.  _

Warren had been spending a lot of time with Ororo lately, still too prideful and ashamed to go see Peter. 

“It was an honest mistake, you’ve gotta let it go.”

“It’s more than just that, ya know. I’m kinda bummed that he doesn’t like me back, like not even a bit. He didn’t even kiss me back, just went stiff like a fuckin’ board. Do you know what that does to man’s self-esteem?”

“With an ego like yours? You’ll be fine,” Storm laughed, “besides, maybe you just caught him off guard. If you get over yourself, you might be able to seduce him. But like, the normal, old-fashioned way. You’ve gotta woo the guy before you try to get in his pants,” she smirked.

“Damn,” he sighed, “I think I should just throw in the towel. But then again, I do want my friend back at the very least. So, if I can suck it up and spend time with him again, I guess there’s no harm in trying to turn the charm on,” Warren shrugged.

“Ayy, that’s the spirit, my friend. But what are you going to do about the Nightcralwer?”

“I don’t know. Peter told me that he likes me. He’s very cute, don’t get me wrong, but I can’t mesh with the guy. He’s like the opposite of me. Too nervous, too innocent. I can read it all over him. And I lowkey still have hostility towards him for all the shit he did to me. I couldn’t fuck a guy with those memories stuck in my subconscious. It’s just hate sex at that point. I’m just gonna face him like nothing ever happened, I guess.” 

“Good, because I’m honestly getting a little tired of you being here all the time,” Storm teased, “your wings take up too much space. Now go back to your dorm, and get some rest.”

\-------------------------------

A week had passed and everyone’s routines had returned to normal.The kiss Kurt shared with Peter didn’t change anything, just like he knew it wouldn’t. It would take a lot more than that to shake their bond. Honestly, that subject hadn’t even come up again. But the blue boy couldn’t help but wonder if Quicksilver thought about it as often as he did. It was disappointing that Warren never addressed the confession that Peter had given on his behalf, but hey, they barely knew each other. What could he really expect? In the end, it wouldn’t kill him if the blonde never acknowledged his crush, but the dangerous thing was that now all of those energies seemed to be refocusing on Peter. His mind was always drifting off in daydreams about the silver haired man.

There he was once again, jealous that Angel was back to spending most of his freetime with Quicksilver, but now the envy came for a different reason. Was his crush about to become his competition?  _ No, Peter said he didn’t like him that way, right? Wait, why is this suddenly so important to me? I guess either way, my friend’s happiness comes first. That’s how this whole mess started, anyways...with Peter trying to help me out. That’s what good friends do. Besides, he doesn’t even know how I’ve been feeling, so he can do whatever he wants. _

\--------------------------

“So, have you and Kurt ever fucked,” Warren asked bluntly before taking a long drag off his cigarette.

“No way! He only has eyes for you,” Peter smirked and finished off his bottle of stolen beer.

“Does it bother you that your matchmaker plan for us didn’t work out?”

“No...not to be disrespectful or anything, but I like Kurt a lot. And I was just trying not to be possessive, and do what I could to make him happy. But in a selfish way, I’m kind of relieved that the feeling wasn’t mutual.”

The blonde looked at him, a little put off, but played it down.

“You like him intimately, you mean?”

“Yeah, I guess. But I don’t act on it, because I don’t want to make it awkward, and until he told me how he felt about you, I never even suspected he might be into men.”

“Did you tell him?”

“I did.”

“ _ And??? _ Nothing?”

“Well, we kissed, but I know he was just using me for a test drive. Kurt is naive, he doesn’t know what he wants,” Peter sighed.

“For fucks sake, man! This is a sick love triangle if I’ve ever seen one,” the blonde laughed.

“Tragic, really,” Peter jested, “but we all somehow managed to keep our friendships intact, right? So, it’s not that bad.”

“Screw that,” Warren rebuked, “At least one of us deserves to be happy. So, you’re either gonna bag that blue boy, or give it up to me,” he winked.

\---------------------------------

“Ororo, enlighten me. Aside from the feminine charm, how do you win a guy?”

“Are you brainless? You  _ are  _ a guy, you would know what they like better than I do.”

“Okay, I’ll put “suck his dick” at the top of my list.”

“Ugh! Come on, you know, classic romantic shit. Cliche movie stuff.”

“Buy him flowers,” Warren frowned at the cheesiness of it all.

“Yeaaah, stuff like that. An obvious gesture that can’t be misinterpreted. And it’s  _ classy _ , you sleazeball.”

“Whatever you say. Thanks, Storm.You’re a lifesaver,” he gave her a thumbs up as he climbed out the window.

\------------------------------

“Hey, roomie. How about you and I hang out today? Just the two of us,” Warren put on his friendliest voice.

Kurt put his book down and looked at the blonde skeptically.

“ _ You _ want to hang out with  _ me _ ? What are you scheming, Angel?”

“I just want some company for a little trip to the mall, and besides, we haven’t gotten to bond at all since we’ve moved in together. Shouldn’t roommates know each other a little better?”

Amber eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“Look, blue. I know how you feel, and I respect that. I won’t overstep my bounds,” he added assuringly. 

“You aren’t using me for any criminal activity?”

“No, sir. Your honest opinion is all I’ll ask for.”

“Fine,” Kurt agreed.

“How are we getting there? Wanna take a ride,” Warren raised his eyebrows and fluttered his wings.

“Sure, why not? But how do I get-”

“It’s simple, just hop on. Like a piggyback ride,” the blonde squatted down slightly.

Hesitantly, Kurt grasped Warren’s shoulders and climbed onto his back. 

“Alright, now hold on tight. My takeoffs for two are a little….less refined.”

“Oh God,” his tail tightened around Warren’s waist instinctively as they ungracefully jumped out the window. 

Just when Kurt was preparing to teleport them to safety before hitting the ground, the wind caught under Warren’s massive wings and carried them high into the sky. Kurt looked around in awe. It was like he could reach out and touch the clouds. The crisp wind blew through his hair and once again, he felt alive.

“This is amazing,” he exclaimed. 

He couldn’t see it, but a rare and genuine smile spread across Warren’s lips.  _ This kid is too cute. _

“Oh, I forgot to warn you, but...my landings are worse than my takeoffs,” he laughed as he felt Kurt’s grip tighten on his shoulders.

But Warren landed perfectly sound on two feet, his wings leveraging them down softly like a parachute.

“Hehe, just kidding.”

“That was still awesome! Thanks,” Kurt beamed.

“Alright, let’s head in. We’ve got business to attend to,” Angel replied.

“You never go shopping. Why now all of a sudden?”

“Well, 1 - It took me a very long time to swallow my pride and ask for money from my asshole dad. And 2 - I’ve got a date.”

“Let me guess. A date with Peter,” Kurt looked unamused.

“Precisely,” Warren smiled, “except he doesn’t know it’s a date. Look, I know he says he has a thing for you, but since you don’t like him, I thought you could help me try to win him over.”

“Win him over,” Kurt laughed at this ridiculous plan, “Okay, fair game. But in that case, I’m gonna shoot my shot, too.”

“Wait, wait. What?”

“Don’t worry I won’t crash your “date”, but yeah, ever since he kissed me and you rejected me, the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea of being romantic with Peter.”

“Jesus,” the blonde swore, “this is fucking complicated. And you have an unfair advantage, but okay. A deal’s a deal. Okay, well since it’s a competition now, I’m shopping alone. No peeking” he said as he ran off towards the department store.

“Deal,” Kurt smirked.

\-------------------------------------------

Back in their dorm, Warren was in the bathroom getting ready. From the other side of the door, he could hear fabric ripping and his wings knocking toiletries off the shelves.

“Are you okay in there,” Kurt called.

The blonde stepped out, and the teleporter’s jaw dropped. He looked incredible. Like he was straight out of a Bond movie. Navy blue suit with black trim, a black tie, and a white button up shirt. His unruly hair was neatly slicked back, and he smelled of expensive cologne. 

“I surrender, you can have Peter. I want you again,” Kurt smiled.

“Heh. Keep it together, blue,” he smirked, “I suppose if nothing pans out, then you can have me. I’d hate to get all dressed up for nothing,” he added flirtatiously.

“I might take you up on that offer,” he laughed.

\---------------------------------

Feeling uncharacteristically nervous, Warren slid a note under Scott and Peter’s door and knocked, quickly dashing off. Scott picked it up and read aloud.

“Peter, meet me on the roof? What’s this speedy, do you have a secret admirer,” he teased.

Quicksilver knew it was obviously Warren.  _ Okay, okay. I’m coming. _

Warren was waiting on the roof for a little while, but it felt like forever. It was no different from their usual hang outs, beer and music. The only difference is, he got dressed up, lit some candles, and bought Peter a bouquet of roses. He felt so silly, but if he was gonna take Storm’s advice to heart, he was gonna go all out. 

Quicksilver appeared, sliding on the tiles a little as he slowed from his invisibly fast pace. So fast he could run clear up the sides of the building. First, he took in the angelic man before him, dressed to the nines, sitting on a dirty roof. Then he realized his favorite, Pink Floyd, was playing quietly on the stereo even though he knew Warren hated that band. The blonde smiled handsomely and held out the roses.

“Uhh….What’s the occasion,” Peter asked, a little confused.

“It’s weird for me, too. But Storm told me this is how to win over a guy, so I went for it,” he laughed.

“You look stunning. Like a model for GQ or something,” Peter remarked.

“Oh, so does that mean her advice is working,” he asked slyly.

“No, I just feel under-dressed,” he laughed and took a seat beside his friend, popping the top off a beer.

They spent the evening as usual, and the atmosphere wasn’t strange despite how romantic Warren tried to make it. After an hour or so of chatting, they were out of beer and they had listened to both sides of the Pink Floyd tape he had bought just for this night. 

“Guess we’ll call it quits for the night, huh? Sure you don’t wanna come back to my place,” the blonde asked devilishly. 

“I don’t think Kurt would approve of that,” Peter shook his head, “but I...I really appreciate everything you did for me tonight. It’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done.”

“It’s no problem, man. But you owe me one,” he winked.

Peter carefully picked up the roses, feeling a strange emptiness. Like something was missing.

“Well, goodnight,” he waved.

“Night.”

He watched as Angel’s suave, suited silhouette walked off into the darkness until he spread his wings and took off towards his dorm. Peter sighed and sped off for his own room.

\------------------------------

“So, what happened,” Kurt asked as Warren stealthily crawled in through the window. 

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?! Is he crazy? Even  _ I  _ wouldn’t have done nothing,” Kurt cried in disbelief.

“Then why don’t you come over here and make me feel better,” he asked.

His voice sounded defeated, but oddly earnest. 

“I didn’t take you for the type to want pity sex.”

“No, it’s not like that. Besides, I don’t fuck virgins.”

“Virgin? Did you not hear what I said before about Oktoberfest? Those beer wenches will do anything,” Kurt laughed.

“You want me  _ that  _ bad, do you?”

Piece by piece, Warren took off his suit, exposing the perfectly toned body underneath until he was stripped down to nothing but briefs. He climbed into bed, and patted the spot beside him.

“C’mere.”

It was oddly reminiscent of Peter, but Kurt obliged, crawling under the sheets beside him. His heart was racing. Finally, sharing an intimate moment with the person he’s had a crush on for so long. Even if they just stayed like this, he would be more than satisfied. 

Meanwhile, Peter laid in his bed, with the same feeling still bothering his conscience.  _ Should I save myself for Kurt if he doesn’t like me back? And miss opportunities with people who really go above and beyond for me? I mean, Warren is very charming, and we’re good friends, so...Maybe I should have at least given him a kiss? But isn’t that just patronizing him? No, I’m gonna fix this, or it’s gonna keep pestering me. _

Not even bothering to change out of his pajamas, Peter rushed down the empty hall and burst into Warren and Kurt’s room. But the last thing he was expecting to walk in on was a hot and heavy encounter. His two friends passionately making out, Warren on top of Kurt, trailing kisses down his neck. Everything froze when he entered the room. 

“What...the fuck is going on,” he didn’t even know where to begin, he wasn’t angry, but it didn’t add up in his mind.

“Perfect timing, Peter. Did you come to join us,” Warren dared.

“ _ What?” _

_ Is this a joke?  _ He felt his dick stiffen at the scene before him.  _ Oh god, not now.  _ Seeing Kurt laid out, looking so slutty and vulnerable, he couldn’t help it.

“Don’t tempt me,” Peter said, half joking, “I only came because I wanted to thank you  _ properly _ for tonight.”

“Well, here’s your chance, then. I’m not kidding,” Warren replied, sliding off Kurt’s underwear and deliberately tossing them out at Quicksilver’s feet.

“Do you really want to watch me fuck your precious little Nightcrawler? Does that get you off,” he mewled.

To prove his point, Warren sensually started working Kurt’s cock with his hand. The teleporter’s back arched and he moaned loudly. Peter’s briefs felt uncomfortably tight.  _ Fuck.  _

“Peter,” Kurt moaned, “I want to watch you to fuck him first.”

This sent him over the edge. His best friend begging him to screw Warren, arguably the most attractive guy he’d ever met.  _ Fuck it,  _ he thought, locking the door before nervously walking over to the bed. 

Warren looked at Kurt with mild surprise.

“I knew it. The innocent ones really  _ are  _ the closet pervs,” he joked.

“Are you guys sure about this,” Peter asked, still hesitating to join them under the covers.

Forcefully, Kurt pulled him in with his tail. 

“You’re already hard. Why are you acting like you don’t want it,” Warren purred as he brushed an open palm over Quicksilver’s throbbing erection. 

“ _ Ah~  _ I  _ do _ want it,” Peter replied shakily, “but I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into,” he looked at Warren slyly. 

Kurt propped himself up on his knees in front of Peter, and impatiently pulled down his underwear. He leaned down, but honey colored eyes looked up, trained on his face. He wanted to savor the reaction he would undoubtedly get from his close friend. Slowly and purposefully, Kurt started to suck Peter’s already stiff cock, being careful to glide his tongue over all the most sensitive spots. Staring down at the beautiful blue man, Quicksilver felt like he was trapped in a surreal moment, a dream he never wanted to wake up from. The corner of Kurt’s lips curling up into the slightest smile without stopping his ministrations, as he watched Peter’s face contort in pleasure. He gasped and absentmindedly thrust his hips forward, reveling in the sensation. Kurt gagged ever so slightly at the sudden movement, but he didn’t let up. 

Warren was propped up against the wall, legs parted ungracefully, and his breath ragged as he worked himself, turned on by the sight before him. Kurt pulled away, leaving Peter’s dick as slicked up as he could manage. He messily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and Quicksilver crawled longingly over to the Angel in the corner.  _ Fuck, he looks so hot. _

“Peter?”

Warren’s voice was uncharacteristically submissive, which fueled the quickster even further. The blonde awkwardly got up, realizing what was about to come.

“How do you want it? I’ve never....been the bottom,” he answered honestly, face flushed with desire. 

Peter pushed him onto his back, he wanted it face to face. He wanted to see Warren’s arrogance break. The forcefulness of Peter’s actions ignited the angel, so overflowing with raw anticipation. Reaching for a bottle of lotion on the dresser nearby, Quicksilver liberally coated his fingers before carefully starting to stretch Warren out. The blonde winced at the foreign pain, whimpering with each motion, until the discomfort eventually melted into sickeningly sweet heat that spread throughout his lower body. 

“Please..I want you,” he moaned.

“Well...since you asked so nicely,” Peter smirked confidently, and paused to lube himself up.

“I swear to God if you hyperspeed fuck me, I’ll murder you,” Warren laughed softly.

“I wouldn’t do that. But I can’t promise it won’t hurt.”

Positioning himself between Warren’s knees, he painstakingly began to enter the blonde. Angel’s wings fluttered beneath him on the bed and his muscular body writhed, his features once again twisting in distress. Kurt moaned, getting a rise out of seeing Warren so helpless, he stroked his own cock feverishly with his hand while his dexterous tail wrapped around Warren’s member to caress him in unison. It sent a wave of pleasure through the winged man, and suddenly the pain was masked with pleasure. 

Peter groaned and quickened his pace. Sweaty skin collided with each pivot of his hips.  _ God, it’s so good.  _ He drove into the Angel harder, and looked down to admire the masterpiece of a man he was fucking. Warren bit his lip and locked eyes with Quicksilver, a desperate look on his face. 

“Peter,” he cried, “I’m gonna-!”

He came, semen dripping over the coil of Kurt’s tail. Peter felt every muscle tense up in the blonde’s body while he orgasmed, legs wrapping around his back, pulling him in deeper. It pushed him to climax, too. He barely pulled out on time. The two collapsed, wiping the beads of sweat from their faces and breathing heavily, lost in the ecstasy of their peak. 

After a couple of minutes, Warren affectionately crawled over to cuddle with Kurt. 

“Don’t worry. I’ve still got round two in me, just give me a second to reload,” Angel smiled cockily.

The teleporter nuzzled into the crook of his neck, nibbling and kissing the sticky skin. Warren grasped him by the chin, capturing his lips in a possessive kiss. Peter lazily rolled over onto his stomach, and watched them from the other end of the bed, still too dazed to do anything. 

“God that turned me on. Watching you taking his cock like a filthy whore,” Kurt whispered into his ear, hot breath sending chills down his spine.

“Oh yeah? Well, you get to take mine next,” Warren smirked.

“Get on all fours,” he ordered, slathering his dick with lotion without bothering to prep Nightcrawler.

“Sorry, I’m not as nice as Peter,” Warren offered a heartless apology.

“Ah,” Kurt grunted as the blonde gripped his hips harshly, “it’s ok, I like it rough.”

Wings fluttered slightly for leverage as Warren steadily began fucking him. Kurt moaned and arched his back in euphoria. He’s wanted this for so long, he felt like he was already about to blow. The blonde callously seized Kurt by the hair, yanking his head back to expose his neck, which he leaned forward to bite sharply. The blue boy cried out, the thrill of being so avariciously dominated pulsed through his being. 

“Peter,” Kurt whined, “kiss me.”

Blushing at the blatant request, Quicksilver inched forward, locking lips with his friend. Kurt’s fangs playfully nipped at his lip, and it sent Peter straight back to the memory of their first kiss - that unforgettable, incendiary moment, and he had to focus on not getting too worked up again. Their kiss intensified, and Kurt moaned in between kisses as Warren slammed into him more aggressively. The audible  _ slap  _ of body on body echoing in the room as his hips rammed against Kurt’s perfectly sculpted ass. Wrapped up in the intrigue of watching Kurt get lost in overwhelming pleasure, Peter broke their kiss to reach down and start rubbing the teleporter’s hard-on. Kurt’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Ah, I can’t last like this much longer,” he mewled.

“Then cum for me,” Warren panted. 

It only took a few more thrusts, and Kurt came, seed decorating the sheets below. 

“Cum inside of me, Warren,” he begged wantonly. 

“Gladly,” the blonde replied gruffly, and he lasted for several more seconds before finishing deep inside of Kurt like he promised. 

There were a few awkward minutes of the three stumbling around, looking for their respective underwear before climbing back in bed together. All nestling together in a neat row, the three fell asleep contentedly. 

  
  



End file.
